Killer in London
by abbykash123
Summary: There is a serial killer in London who has been preying on American marines. The team is sent to solve what seems at first to be a regular case. They quickly find out that there is much more at play than what they thought. This is my first story ever, so be gentle. Yes, there is Tiva.
1. The Arrival

It was a mundane day, nothing too special about it. Outside, the rain was pouring relentlessly while janitors were taking down the Christmas decorations inside the building. A familiar ding echoed through the room. Tony and Ziva exited the elevator, laughing at a joke that was told earlier. They made their way to their respective desks, setting their belongings underneath. Both sat down simultaneously, looked up, and smiled at each other. They held their stares at each other much longer than what would be deemed appropriate between two individuals. Tony knew that their relationship had changed drastically over the last few months. They had moved passed the petty arguments, lies, and secrets; they were now in a state of openness. Ziva finally looked down at her computer, Tony, however, continued to look at her. She had come so far—they had come so far. He let out a content sigh and carried on with his own work. The elevator dinged once more and McGee sauntered out. He flashed a smile at his coworkers, "Good morning!" Tony smirked, "Who's stocking were you stuffing this weekend McGiddy?" Ziva's eyes narrowed accusingly at McGee. "Tony is quite right, you seem awfully chipper." Both Ziva and Tony rose from their chairs and cornered him at his desk.

"Come on you guys, I'm just a happy person."

"Ha! Nice try Mcliar. I know when someone is happy and when someone is _happy_."

Another voice chimed in form behind Tony, "Yeah Dinozzo, which one are you right now?" Tony's face morphed into one of pain as Gibbs smacked his head. He rushed back to his desk. All three were ready for the familiar order to grab their gear because of a dead marine, but it never came. Gibbs calmly sat down at his own desk and began filling out paperwork from their last case. McGee looked puzzled, "No dead body today Boss?" Gibbs shook his head and continued to write. Tony and Ziva glanced at each other, shrugged, and continued to type. Gibb's phone started to ring and he immediately answered, "Gibbs… Yeah… London?... Mhm… Bye." With that he shut his phone and stood up intending to grab the attention of his team, who were already eagerly looking at him. "Go home and pack, we're flying to London. The plane leaves in seven hours." Without asking another question the three of them ran to the elevator.

_8 hours later _

In seven hours they would be landing in London. McGee was already asleep, laptop still in his lap. Gibbs was nowhere to be seen at the moment. Ziva had found a comfortable place to rest as well, on Tony's shoulder. If anyone asked, Tony would say her snoring was keeping him up, however, truth be told, he enjoyed looking at her as she slept; she was beautiful. She had unconsciously put her hand tightly around Tony's, not that he minded. As the hours passed Tony fell asleep as well and eventually they were all awoken by the airhostess's voice on the intercom informing them that they had arrived in London. They arrived at the hotel and checked into their individual rooms and quickly met in the hotel lobby. "Recently, five bodies of American marines have been found in central London. The local police believe that a serial killer is responsible. Since the victims are American marines, the British authorities have allowed NCIS to come here and investigate. A car should be here soon to take us to be further briefed."

They arrived at police headquarters thirty minutes later. Gibbs was whisked away by the lead investigator. Tony took in a deep breath, "London! British accents, history, and beauty." He winked at an attractive detective who walked by them. Ziva also smiled, "You hit the pale on the head Tony." Tony smirked, "Nail Ziva. I hit the nail on the head." She shrugged and continued to look at the detective Gibbs was walking with in their direction. She was the first to introduce herself and the detective didn't seem too disappointed at that. He continued to glance in her direction with a smile as he greeted them, "Good afternoon everyone. I'm Aaron Templeton and I'll be the detective helping you on this case." Tony introduced himself as he shook his hand. He looked at the handsome detective who seemed to be quite taken with Ziva. He had dark, wavy hair and penetrating green eyes much brighter than those of Tony. Aaron was quite tall and had a deep voice with a thick British accent. "This way please my friends," he said. He took them to a conference room and immediately began to brief them. "I imagine that Agent Gibbs has told you that we may have a serial killer on our hands." They all nodded. "We have no leads right now. We are assuming that the killer is a white male between the ages of 25 and 35 since this is the standard profile of a serial murderer. The bodies are in autopsy currently and we will provide you with a briefing as soon as possible. Although, the cause of death seems to be very obvious. Each victim has three gunshot wounds in the head." He passed Gibbs a sheet of paper. "These are the locations at which the bodies were found. I will have two cars ready for you to take you all where you need to go. Good day gentlemen." He turned to Ziva and smiled while bowing his head, "Agent David." Tony rolled his eyes while Ziva grinned. Gibbs stood up and turned to his team. "Tony, Ziva, go to the second crime scene. McGee, you're with me. We will take a look at the first." And with that they walked to their separate cars.

**Second Crime Scene**

Ziva and Tony circled the alley in which the second victim was killed. They began to look around for any clues the killer may have left behind.

"So Zi-va, you interested in Mr. British?"

"He is a very attractive man Tony. Why are you so curious anyways?"

"I...I just thought that with all that's happened... I was just thinking that there might be something there between you...and me... something different."

He attempted to say this as casually as possible. He had been hinting at this for a while now but they never had the opportunity to discuss is further. Apparently now wasn't any different because Ziva yelled that she found something. He moved closer to where she was to look at the paper she found wedged between the bricks. It was in a language he did not recognize.

"Do you understand what it says?"

She shook her head. "It does not appear to be any language I know. We should get it analyzed."_  
_

**First Crime Scene**

Gibbs and McGee had been searching for a while in another alley where the first victim was killed. They were about to call it an afternoon before Gibbs found a piece of paper wedged in a gutter. "Get over here McGee." Tim ran to where Gibbs was and an expression of shock formed on his face. He looked at Gibbs. "Boss?" Gibbs shook his head and called Tony. "Hey.. we found something... yeah we found a message too... yeah well ours is in english... hold on a second Dinozzo, let me read it... _Welcome to London Team Gibbs._"

**This took be a while to right believe it or not. I'm no shakespeare but I hope to improve the more chapters I right. Should have another done by tomorrow. **


	2. The Evil

**Lots of Tiva..Just warning you. The other chapters will be more focused on what happens.**

* * *

Once they returned to the police station, Detective Templeton led them to a small conference room. Gibbs was the first to break the silence. "Any ideas?" Everyone seemed startled by his voice since the ride to the station had been eearily silent. Ziva stood and crossed her hands, "I think that it is safe to assume that this killer knew we were coming. I also believe we cannot exclude the idea that he may have been murdering American marines to attract our attention. I think we should start by translating the message Tony and I found." She sat back down and an officer walked into the room holding copies of the foreign message. He passed a copy out to everyone, flashing a smile at Ziva, before leaving. Tony rolled his eyes and began to wonder if this was going to happen everytime they came in contact with a British male. Templeton now spoke, "So far the language seems to be unknown. I am beginning to think that it may not be a language at all, it could be a symbol or code. It is getting late and we have full day tomorrow morning. I suggest we dismiss for today and allow you all to retire to your hotel." Gibbs nodded and stood up, cueing the others to do the same. Before Ziva could leave, Detective Templeton softly grabbed her arm. "I was wondering whether you would like to dine with me tonight?" Ziva smiled and bit her lip, "As wonderful as that sounds, Detective, I think we really should not. I do not think it would be very appropriate considering the situation." He nodded, feigning understanding, and allowed her to leave. Tony was close enough to have overheard the conversation and she waited, expectingly, to be bombarded with questions. Much to her surprise, none came. Tony simply smiled and opened the door for her.

Once they returned to the hotel, Gibbs seemed to dissapear. Ziva, Tony, and McGee decided to eat at the hotel restaurant. They were seated by the waiter who also gave a warm smile, specifically to Ziva. "Oh come on!" Tony didn't realize that he said that outloud until after the fact. Everyone in the restaurant turned to him with irritated faces. He chuckled akwardly, "Sorry, I realized I forgot my phone."

Once seated, Ziva narrowed her eyes at Tony. "What was that?" He pointed at her, "You! The waiter, the detective, even the freakin' cop who made copies! Everywhere we go in this city it seems like all of the male attention is on you. Frankly, it is getting annoying." Her mouth formed a smug grin. "You are jelous." Tony did not reply, instead he looked directly at her. The playful mood seemed to have left the table. Ziva's grin slowly dissapeared and her expression too became serious as she locked eyes with Tony. It was the same look they shared when she first returned to the NCIS building after Somolia. It was the exact same moment from three years ago, even McGee was there, akwardly next to Tony, not quite understanding what was was going on. He cleared his throat in an attempt to snap them both out of the trance. With that, they turned their attention to the menu.

It was almost 10 when they returned to the floor their rooms were on. The three agents warily opened their respective doors, saying goodnight before shutting them.

Four hours passed and Tony was still awake. He tried everything: counting sheep, counting swimsuit models, he even tried going through every movie made in 1985. He knew it was pointless and decided go to the hotel bar.

He didn't really want a drink, he just wanted someone to talk to. Much to his surprise, he saw a dark haired Iseali who shockingly resembled his coworker. He decided to surprise her but before he could make his move her spidey senses must have caught him. "Hello Tony," she said, without even turning around. He looked increduously at her. "How?" She just turned to him and smiled, patting the seat next to her for him to sit. "So, I see you are drinking alone on a school night Agent David." She let out a sarcastic laugh. "It is soda water Tony. _I _follow Gibbs' rules." Tony signaled the bar tender and asked for scotch. "I don't really remember there being a rule saying we can't drink. If there is such a rule, Gibbs broke it a long time ago. Anyways, some rules are meant to be broken." He flashed a sly smile at her. She laughed innocently even though she knew exactly what he was trying to say.

Before they knew it, they had spend an hour in the bar. Both agreed it was time to go back to their rooms. They shifted around nervously waiting for the elevator doors to close. Once it did, it seemed as if they were being soffocated by the tension in the confined space. After what felt like an eternity, the doors finally opened. Ziva stepped out first and made her way to her door. She turned around to say goodbye but was startled when she saw that Tony was only a few feet away, staring at her. He knew he had to make a move now. He tried to egg himself on in his mind. Suddenly his thoughts were interupted. "Yes Tony?" He snapped back into reality and struggled to find words. "Oh, Um, Nothing. I was just…I just wanted to tell you… Goodnight Ziva." Hementally slapped his own head for such a stupid move. She seemed slightly dissapointed but smiled anyway. "Goodnight Tony." She entered her room and closed the door behind her. He stood their, his eyes staring longily at her room number.

Inside her room, Ziva collapsed on her bed with a sigh. She took her shoes and coat off, preparing to change into pajamas. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. She looked through the peep hole and saw Tony standing there. He appeared nervous. Before she could even fully open the door, his lips were on hers. He came in with such force that she almost fell backwards. He pushed her body to the wall and pinned her hans above her head, not breaking the kiss. Once her brain finally registered what was happening, she gained control of her body and deepened the kiss. The door shut as they both made their way to the bed.

Ziva's eyes snapped open. The room was pitch black. She felt Tony's body behind hers, his head nuzzled in her hair and his arms wrapped around her waist. She slowly tried to wiggle out of this position but Tony woke up. His grip tightened, pulling her even closer to him. "Where do you think you're going?" His voice was groggy and she could hear the smile in it. Ziva managed to turn here body to face him. She turned the lamp next too her on. He groaned, digging his face in her chest. She couldn't help but to smile. "Tony what did we just do?" He looked up at her. "Something we should have done a long time ago." She ran her fingers through his hair and in a low voice said, "You know, I have almost killed men who have tried to surprise me the way you did last night." His own voice returned to it's normal state as he woke up a little more. "But would it have been as much fun had I not done that?" She shrugged and turned the lamp off. Tony wrapped his arms around her again but before they could return to fall asleep Gibbs' voice rang through the entire floor, "TONY, ZIVA, WAKE UP! MCGEE IS MISSING. THERE'S BLOOD." They both shot up and scrambled out of the bed. Tony ran across the hall to his room before Gibbs noticed he was with Ziva. Within a matter of seconds they both ran to McGee's room. Gibbs was already there, standing over a pool of blood. "I was going to wake you all up and I saw blood leaking from underneath McGee's door. I kicked it in and this was all that I found in here." His eyes did not move from the blood staining the carpet. Tony's voice cut through the silence. "BOSS!" He pointed his shaking finger to the ceiling. There was a large message written in what looked like more blood.

_This is the way the world ends  
Not with a bang but a whimper._

* * *

**I know I'm SUPER late posting this. I may have overspoke when I said I would have it done the next day. I'll post new chapters whenever I have time to. Maybe once a week, maybe twice or thrice (I don't know if that's an actual word). Sorry, this chapter has a lot of TIVA in it. That story line will progress but I'll be focusing on this a little more._ Thanks for reading! _**


End file.
